bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SalmanH
Admin Instruction Hey Yyp, I realise it's been a while but I need some help on how to deal with someone on my wiki, a new user from 2 minutes ago and he's uploaded one image about the weather and another one of the cartoon network logo crossed and on his user page he talks a bit about why he hates them and a slight use of profanity, now I realise I have to see what our rules are but we still haven't made any regarding it so what would be the best response. Thanks and I apologise for asking something like this of you.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 20:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Could you supply a link so we can see the stuff for ourselves? [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 20:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) http://samuraijack.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fsdfgasgfisd it's not much really but I've users like that around here and this is just a precaution against more troublesome users in the future.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 21:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem. Your manual of style that says "This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked." I would say you should talk to him mentioning this line (as his page does breach it, even if only to a small extent) and ask him to take it down (or take it down yourself after explaining why). If he doesn't comply, a short block would be the best response, unless it escalates. It is best to cut it off before it gets worse. We have a policy of not allowing hitlists/blacklists - I think that would be a good thing to add. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't sure off intial evidence whether he was just there to cause trouble or not; I'd say a mild slap on the wrist should suffice, but ask him to remove the offending stuff. I know some wikis take a quite dim view of channel/distributor bashing. But yes, I agree with Yyp [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 21:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much, both of you and I hope that I never have to come to you for this sort of thing again.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 21:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No worries. Hopefully he is just a bit, eh, misguided, and will actually do something worthwhile to help the wiki. Later, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello there Hey, I've been good thanks. Its good to have you back around! I wasn't around this morning, but Salubri blocked him for vandalism and using multiple accounts. Thanks for undoing his edits. Don't know why but we keep getting people changing certain characters birthdates. 18:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, yeah, the place is a bit quieter these days sadly, but we're still plugging away at it. 19:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, no. Never realised that before. I didn't put the question mark there, it just appears because of the caption that appears when you hover over it saying I'm an admin. 19:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) My Summaries You do not need to edit an article I am working on like that fight!! I am well aware it is not finished yet, I have yet to proof read it and I have not listed it as complete yet so there is no need for you to edit it since I am the one listed as completing the summary!! I will proof read it when I am finished with it, if you want to do a summary then go and claim one, do not edit mine whilst I am in the middle of doing so for such minor details when it is not even completed and I yet to have a chance to proof read it!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) To sum this up without all of Sun's rage, wait until a fight is marked as needs checking for completion before making any edits to a fight because often times it leads to edit conflicts and other what nots. -- Re:Tsukishima Actually that helped me understand his powers alot. Thanks Salman. Nice to see that ur still around too. And no My computer is running just fine. Still alittle buggy with Wikia, but its not often or a problem really. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] (Talk) 09:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) New Pic No worries. Its taken care of 13:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Main Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least (constructive) five edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteia. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th October, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 13:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC)